Mister Monster
Mister Monster are an American, New Jersey based horror punk band, started in 1998 by singer-guitarist Jason "J~Sin" Trioxin, notable for their pioneering emphasis on doo wop within horror punk, a strategy the band labels "boo wop".1 Jason's influence include classic doo wop, the Stray Cats, the Damned,2 the Misfits, and the Ramones. The earliest compositions that would become Mister Monster songs were written by Trioxin in 1996-1997 while he served tenure in a different band. These songs, "prom night", "dead flesh girl", and "little Frankenstein" were rejected by his bandmates, and this served as the impetus for the creation of Mister Monster.2 Mister Monster's first release was “Songs From the Crypt”, which was originally self released. Subsequent to this CD the band was regularly playing sold out performances in New Jersey and New York City. During the following year and a half, the band made small tours of the tri-State area and changes to its lineup. In 1999 -2000, J~Sin recorded tracks for a 5-song demo and recruited various friends to back him up at many NYC/NJ shows as Mister Monster and the Back Alley Butchers. In late 2001 the band released the full-length disc Over Your Dead Body, which featured “This Night I Call (Bad Luck),” “Prom Night,” “Scars 19,” and “Resident Evil.” The video for “Bad Luck,” along with the video for “Gore Whore,” can be found as bonus materials on the DVD for the horror film “Creepy Tales: Girls’ Night Out” (Cinema Sky), on which the band’s songs appear on the soundtrack along with those of The Misfits. MM has also appeared on compilations such as “Grave Rockers” and “This Is Horrorpunk” along side the Nekromantix, The The Cryptkeeper Five, The Independents, Blitzkid, The Spook, and Rock City Morgue. Over Your Dead Body is available on Hell's Hundred Records3 The band featured in the Activision Videogame “Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines” alongside Empire Hideous and Ghoultown. Having toured all over the USA, Mister Monster has gained an international cult following. In 2011, the original Mister Monster lineup of Trioxin, JV Bastard, Paul Lifeless, and Germ reunited for a concert celebrating the 10 year anniversary of Over Your Dead Body2 In between periods of Mister Monster activity, Jason Trioxin has recorded with 4 and/or performed 5 as a touring member of Michale Graves' band, Wednesday 13,6 and Blitzkid. He played 55 dates as Michael Graves' guitarist on the Almost Home tour, which raised awareness of the plight of the West Memphis Three.1 Trioxin produced Blitzkid's Five Cellers Down LP,2 and on several occasions served as that band's touring guitarist. Contents hide * 1 Discography ** 1.1 Albums ** 1.2 EPs ** 1.3 Singles ** 1.4 Splits ** 1.5 Compilation albums * 2 References * 3 External links Discography Albums EPs Singles Splits Compilation albums * 2007:Breaking Hearts and Eating Brains since '98 References # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Featured Guitarist | Rock Jimmies :: Custom Guitar Accessories". Rockjimmy.com. 2006-03-28. Retrieved 2015-02-19. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d Greaser, Graveyard (2012-02-27). "Graveyard Greaser Gang: Interview with J~Sin Trioxin from Mister Monster". Graveyard-greaser-gang.blogspot.com. Retrieved 2015-02-19. # Jump up^ "Mister Monster (2) Discography at Discogs". Discogs.com. Retrieved 2015-02-19. # Jump up^ Jason Trioxin. "Jason Trioxin | Credits". AllMusic. Retrieved 2015-02-19. # Jump up^ "Exclusive Q&A with Jason Trioxin". MusicReview. 2010-03-30. Retrieved 2015-02-19. # Jump up^ "ACE FREHLEY - Guitarist Todd Youth Issues Tour Blog: "On Stage With Ace Is Twice As Loud As MOTÖRHEAD"". Bravewords.com. Retrieved 2015-02-19. # Jump up^ "The Music Made Me Do It : Mister Monster : Discography". Musicmademe.com. Retrieved 2015-02-19.